blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blossom (character)
Blossom is the leader of The Powerpuff Girls and is portrayed the smart one. Her new appearance is different then her younger appearance. Her voice has gotten a little deeper. Not to mention that she has grown quite tall as well. "We may not know why things happen the way they do, but I believe they happen for a reason. It all comes down to the natural balance in the universe, like a scale. In order to have an even weight you need the right weight on each side...Good and Bad. Neither can coexist without the other, that's the way everything was made, and that's how things will remain for all eternity and there's nothing that we can do about it. Absolutely nothing." ~Blossom Utonium New Appearance He r appearance is different. She wears a pink headband with a bow at the end. She also wears a pink long sleeve top with a red plaid skirt and black mary janes. Blossom's red hair grow longer, and she grew taller. Her outfits changes regularly thanks to her gift of designing clothes with Bubbles. One of her new outfits consists of: a black strapless top with a bright neon pink winged heart in the middle, ruffled mini skirt (Ruffles are also pink with strings hanging from it), black bike shorts underneath her skirt, black boots that stop at the hem of her skirt (15" high) with pink outlines and designs. Black fingerless shoulder length gloves with pink lace over them, pink choker with a ruby heart dangling from it, along with a gold chain with her name written in Japanese Kanji incrusted with rubies. And cross ear cuffs that stop at her shoulders. Her hair was tied in two loops at the base of her neck with three braids going through it. She Also Appeared in ''Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi ''Still the leader of the the Powerpuff Girls. She is a bit more sensitive than her TV incarnation, but still very strong-willed. She gets kidnapped by Mandark later in the comic and develops a bit of a crush on Dexter as the comic progresses. Which she was created by Bleedman Another one of her outfits consist of a pink sweater that stops at the end of breasts with super short black mini skirt with pink trim. And heart neckalce, her hair goes to her mid-back. Personality Blossom is kind and friendly. Though, she can be vain, ruthless, and somewhat mean. Blossom is very level-headed and determine. She usually tries to play peacemaker between her sisters, however is fast to argue with Buttercup. Blossom is the smart one of the group, and knows a lot about school. It is revealed she's the leader of the Drama Club at school, and can act bossy towards the actors during school plays. She has been shown to be great at basketball. And It appears Blossom knows how to play the guitar. Also,she can be snobby at times like when she is showing her guitar skills. In some episodes, she has been shown to be competitive in sports and to Berserk, Buttercup, and Brick. In a few episodes, she h as a sibling rivalry with Buttercup. Her and Brick has a rivalry. Sometimes they'll argue can be so overbearing, vain, and competitive much to their siblings annoyance. Though, Brick and Blossom are still shown to hate each other a lot. Her hair is also what makes vain. This also includes her appearance, another thing that makes her vain is bad hairstyles. She has also shown a much darker side more than once in some episodes. She has limit of how far you can make her pissed off: Cool, Steaming, Rage, Bloodshed. Of, course bloodshed would be the one you would want to avoid at all costs. Sometimes, her and Berserk are best friends when with each other but with others they hate each other, both she and Berserk basically have the same personality.'' It is shown repeatedly that she as much as a tomboy as Buttercup is, if not more. Hyper Blossom In PPGZ, Blossom's real name is Momoko Akatsutsumi (赤堤ももこ, Akatsutsumi Momoko) / Hyper Blossom (ハイパー・ブロッサム, HaipāBuros samu),Momoko is the first member of the Powerpuff Girls Z squad and the main character of the series. She transforms using the phrase "Hyper Blossom". Despite her ditzy nature, she can be quite clever and can come up with plans when the time comes. Also like the original Blossom she also has a alter ego Liberty Belle as does the rest the PPGZ although it never shown in the anime. She is a bit boy crazy which is given to crushes and romantic fantasies. She is very familiar with the mahou shojo genre, along with some typical anime/super sentai concepts and is regarded as a "hero maniac" in school, especially by Kaoru. Momoko also has a strong appetite for sugary foods. Momoko was the first to encounter Mojo Jojo at the park after buying candy. If she doesn't eat sweets for a long time she can get very cranky. Although often distracted and has been known to whine, Momoko tries her best to protect Tokyo City, lead the girls, and help her friends regardless of her situation (In one instance, when Momoko is unable to transform, she tries to fight alongside Miyako (Rolling Bubbles) and Karou (Powered Buttercup) wearing a sentai hero mask. Often she can be very and crafty when needed, usually being the first to come up with a plan to trick or defeat a monster that the girls are having trouble with. She has a younger sister named Kuriko Akasutsumi. She plans to be married in the future. She is represented by hearts. Momoko uses a, the string of which can extend and retract at will, giving Momoko full control over its movements. Blossom can also control the spin on the yo-yo as well as have it emit pink energy blasts. Momoko currently has the most attacks of any of the three girls. She introduces a new attack every episode. The names of her attacks are mainly based on sweets and she never repeats the same sweet name in other episodes. Some of her attacks are: ''Wedding Cake Blossom Finish, Strawberry Big-Luck Spin, Ice Cream Shoot, Spin-Out Attack, and Shooting Yo-Yo. ''Momoko has no real main attack as she will use a different attack every episode, but many of the attacks resemble the ''Shooting Yo-yo and Spinning Yo-yo attacks in the first episode with some attacks having additional properties, such as a multi-hit property or the ability to catch objects. The RRBZ are always annoying the girls. Momoko, like the original American cartoon Blossom, can also throw her ribbon like a bomb at the enemy. Abilities/Powers *'Ice Breath:' the power to breath ice *'Bomb: '''Blossom's hair bow is revealed to be a highly explosive timer bomb, revealed in Forced Kin. It is considered the Powerpuff Girl's last hope of defeating an enemy *'Superhuman Speed: She is extremely fast *'''Hand to Hand Combat: Blossom is extremely well in Hand to Hand Combat. Although in the episode Stuck Up, Up and Away she was the only one who could defeat Princess in hand to hand combat *'Superhuman Intellect:' In combat, Blossom plans before attacking. Buttercup starts attacking with no plan whatsoever, and Bubbles always looks for somebody to tell her what to do *'Superhuman Logic: '''This may go with intellect, she is very logical. *'Laser Beams:' She has the ability to shoot pink lasers out of her eyes *'Fire Breath: Can breath fire out of her mouth as well as ice *'''Linguistics: Blossom has diplayed vast amounts of knowledge of different languages *'Lightning Bolts:' Able to create high powered amounts of lightning by rubbing her hands together *'Microscopic Vision:' Can see microscopic organisms *'Telescopic Vision:' Can see things extremely far away *'Superhuman Negotation Skills:' Able to negotate with anything and anybody *'Superhuman Mimicry:' Being able to mimic any if not all superpowers *'Inferno Hurricane:' Able to create huge hurricane out of fire *'Cryokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulate any and all forms of ice without limitations *'Pyrokinesis': the ability to create/control/manipulatie any and all forms of fire without limitations *'Ice Balls: '''Able to make perfect spheres of ice *'Future Trails:' Able to see a person or object will go, nobody knows she has this power *'Writer: She can write in any language without any training *'''Telekinesis: She can move people and objects with her mind. She is the most experianced *'Telepathy:' Can talk to people, animals and objects through her mind links and read several peoples minds at once *'Empathy: '''Can feel and manipulate peoples, and animals emotions *'Super Hacker:' Can hack into any database in the universe with ease *'Telescopic Vision: The ability to see in far off distants, such as space * Mircoscopic Vision:' Ability to see in acute details of various items, ie like a microscope *'Absolute Immortality:' She, her sisters and their boyfriends all possess immortality. They all stop aging whenever they choose, they can never get ill or die and any wounds that inflicted are automatically healed within nanoseconds; she cannot age past her 23 birthday *'X-Ray Vision': can see through solid objects *'Weapon Creation:' She can create weapons out anything *'Astral Projection:' She can go to sleep and will her soul to move around at freewill *'Invisibility:' become invisible to the naked eye for an unlimited amount of time *'Teleportation': Can transport anywhere at anytime with no limit *'Photographic Memory': power to automatically memorize everything by sight, sound, smell, touch, and taste *'Superhuman Reflexes': can dodge anything with accurate persision *'Superhuman Regeneration Factor': The ability to be able to regenerate from life-threatening wounds or from a cellular level *'Superhuman Endurance': Can survive extreme amounts of powers to a particular level *'Superhuman Condition': Exceed the natural physical and mental limit *'Superhuman Stamina': exert oneself supernaturally long periods without tiring *'Superhuman Hearing': can hear from thousands of miles away and underneath surfaces *'Superhuman Vision': ability to see from thousands of miles away with ease *'Superhuman Durability': have supernaturally dense body-tissue *'Superhuman Memory: can remember things as far back as the day she was born in complete detail; she is the most talented in this area *'''Underwater Breathing: ability to breathe underwater for an unlimited amount of time *'Shapeshifting': can change into anything and anybody without limitation *'Superhuman Flexibility': She is extremely flexible, *'Superhuman Strength: '''She is very strong *'Divinity': possess divine powers *'Cosmic Awareness': be aware of anything that affects the her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her *'Cosmic Knowledge': have vast amounts of knowledge about the universe *'Danger Intuition': can sense any and all types of danger *'Intuitive Aptitude': Instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex *'Dimensional Awareness': Detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers *'Supernatural Knowledge': have knowledge on everything and anything having to do with the supernatural *'Dimensional Vision': see other dimensions *'Illusion Awareness': be aware if one's surroundings are false *'Illusion Manipulation': create and manipulate illusions *'Shapeshifting Awareness': see through shapeshifting disguises *'Combustion Inducement': she can make anything in any given area combust into flames *'Blue Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate blue flames, which are far more hot and intense than ordinary orange fire. The blue flames are of such color due to either the intense temperature or it possesses mythical properties *'Blue Fire Attacks: she can attack using blue fire at will *'''Blue Fire Ball Projection: she can project blue fire from hands at will *'Blue Fire Breath': she can breath out blue fire from her mouth and nose *'Blue Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of blue fire with ease *'Blue Fire Generation': she can generate blue fire *'Cosmic Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate cosmic flames that are given off from comets, meteors, asteroids, stars, planets, nebula's, quasars, suns, and solar winds. These mighty flames can burn in space without the need of the consumption of oxygen, and the intensity is so high, they can completely vaporize any matter without leaving byproducts such as ash. She can select what she want to burn and what not to *'Cosmic Fire Absorption': she can absorb the cosmic fire if it nearby or attacking her *'Cosmic Fire Attacks': she can attack with the use of cosmic fire *'Cosmic Fire Generation': she can generate cosmic fire if she has intense concentration and focus *'Cosmo-Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create anything out of the cosmic-fire that she generates at will *'Cosmic Fire Mimicry': she can mimic cosmic fire *'Dark Fire Manipulation': she can manipulate dark flames, both in nature and color; usually black, which is inextinguishable by normal means. The flames are also far more intense than normal flames, they can incinerate anything to the point of leaving absolutely no byproduct that not even ashes, and even smother and burn normal fire and water. Dark flames do not just burn, they can incinerate everything, even normal flames themselves *'Dark Fire Attacks': she can use the dark fire in attacks against an enemy *'Dark Fire Breath': she can breath dark fire from her mouth and nose *'Dark Fire Constructs': she can create anything out the dark fire *'Dark Fire Calling': she can call forth the spirits of the dead *'Destruction': dark fire can usually be associated with absolute destruction *'Pain Inducement': she can induce an unbearable amount of absolute pain onto a person or being at will from the dark fire *'Reanimation': she reanimate corpses with the use of dark fire *''' Resurrection': she can resurrect people and entities with dark fire *'Dark Fire Summoning': she can summon beings from hell/the dead with dark fire constructs *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything into nothing with the use of dark fire *'Umbra-Pyroportation': she can use the dark fire through teleportation *'Esoteric Flame Manipulation': she can control over esoteric flames that have magical properties, and are able to use it for various purposes, such as enhancing their physique, healing, teleportation, etc... *'Age Shifting': she can shift her age with the use of esoteric flames *'Emotion Manipulation': she can manipulate emotions with ease *'Supernatural Condition': she can achieve this with esoteric flames *'Invulnerability': she is invulnerable to anything and everything *'Magic': can use a high level amount of magic *'Spell Casting': she can cast spells with esoteric fire *'Esoteric Fire Absorption': she can absorb esoteric flames with ease *'Summoning via magic flames': she can summon anything and everything *'Pyromancy': she can use of esoteric flames in order to use magic *'Pyrokinetic Creature Creation': she can create/manipulate and control creatures that she creates from esoteric flames *'Explosive Fire Manipulation': she can create fire that explodes or turns anything that the fire burns into a ticking time bomb. Whatever the her flames come into contact with starts to burn then explodes in an incredible volatile manner *'Fire Embodiment': she is literally the embodiment of fire *'Grand Flame Manipulation': she can create flames that can grant Semi-Immortality or be used for Mass-Resurrection. She can also generate extremely hot flames able to incinerate stone into dust. She can heal the wounded, the dying and those who have been put under evil spells *'Green Fire Manipulation': she can create green flames more intense than blue fire. The flames are this color due to oxygen changes or because of myth. This fire is harder to control due to increased heat and intensity. In some unnatural uses, this fire can be ignited under water. Despite this the fires can be used for Healing if the she wishes it to *'Aquatic Adaptation': she can create fire underwater *'Green Fire Attacks': she can use green fire in her attacks *'Green Fire Constructs': she has the ability to create anything and everything out of green fire *'Hell-Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical flames of hell, which can completely destroy anything. The color of the flames varies, but may be black, blue, white, or the normal shades of fire, although probably in someway noticeably unusual. Sometimes, the flames are not generated, but instead summoned from the planes of hell itself. Hell-fire can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from Hell. She can even use reanimation or resurrection via summoning the damned and/or demonic *'Torment Inducement': she can induce frightening amounts of torment and agony with the use of the hell-fire *'Soul Mutilation': she is able to mutilate people or entities souls with the use of the hell fire *'Holy Fire Manipulation': she can create, shape and manipulate holy flames, which are especially effective against evil and demons and are inextinguishable by normal means. It may also trap and/or immobilize angels or demons, rather than killing them outright. The color of the flames varies, but usually blue, white, or the normal if light shades of fire. Some flames can have different properties and abilities such as summoning spirits of the deceased back to the world of living. Since she is very strong and of a high level she has obtained and/or gained this ability of Resurrection via Summoning the deceased and/or Angels from Heaven *' Psychic Flame Manipulation': she can create and manipulate psychic flames, allowing herself to burn away thoughts and minds and manifest psionic energy and constructs to cause damage to the mind that fire would to the body *'Pyric-Spectrum Manipulation': she can manipulate different types of fire that can have different types of effects/properties. She can manipulate a special golden flame that can have healing effects *'Rainbow Fire Manipulation': since she is so powerful, she also has the power over rainbow fire; the rarest, purest, if not the strongest form that allows her to create and manipulate beautiful multi-colored flames, and/or have the ability to control all the colors of flame separately. Normally just a aesthetic, if done through some supernatural source, rainbow fire may have varied supernatural properties not normally seen in regular fire, but exactly which effects it has, is hard to determine due to its rarity *'Rainbow Fire Generation': she can generate rainbow fire with ease *'Rainbow Fire Attacks:' she can attack with the use of rainbow fire at will *'Rainbow Fire Ball Projection': she can project a large ball of pure rainbow fire and hurl at the enemy *'Rainbow Fire Stream Projection': she can project a large stream of pure rainbow fire and will it to either wrap around enemies or other constructs *'Rainbow Fire Constructs': she can create anything out her rainbow fire with no difficulty *'Color Manipulation': she can manipulate the colors of the fire itself *'Spiritual Flame Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate spiritual flames, in order to burn down souls and make herself stronger with each soul she burns *'Spiritual Weaponry': since she can control the spiritual flames at will, she can also create weapons out of it *'White Fire Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate a white flame of higher heat and intensity that can incinerate objects in a matter of seconds. This flame can also have magical properties when mixed with magic *'White Fire Breath': she is able to breath white fire from both her mouth and nose *'White Fire Constructs': she can create anything out of white fire *'White Fireball Projection': she is able to project white fireballs at opponents *'White Heat Vision': she can shoot white fire from her eyes *'Ash Manipulation:' she can control and manipulate ash *'Chaos Manipulation': since fire is considered a wild, chaotic element; which can explain her temper *'Electricity Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Plasma Manipulation': she can manipulate the atoms in different ways *'Fire Immunity': she is naturally is resistant to fire *'Thermal Resistance': she can resist all temperatures and cannot be seen with heat seeking objects *'Heat Manipulation': she can control, generate and manipulate heat *'Ice-Fire Manipulation': she can control and manipulate a mixture of both ice and fire *'Molecular Acceleration': she can accelerate the molecules in an organism causing them explode from the inside out *'Omnicombustion': she can make anything and anyone combust on the spot leaving nothing at all in its place *'Smoke Manipulation': since smoke always follows the flame; can control and manipulate smoke *'Soot Manipulation': she can control and manipulate soot *'Spark Manipulation': she can create, control and manipulate sparks that ignites the fire *'Fire Generation': she can automatically create fire *'Quantity Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the amount and value of fire *'Fire Absorption': she can absorb fire of any type and level *'Electrical Resistance': she is completely resistant from electricity by super-heating the air, creating an Air Lens to block off the electricity *'Fire Augmentation:' she can enhance her powers of fire with ease *'Fire Aura': she has a blazing aura thanks to her control over fire *'Fire Empowerment': she can grow stronger when there is fire in or near the area *'Fire Mimicry': she can mimic fire; usually with her temper making herself light up in flames *'Fire Portal Creation': she can create portals using fire *'Fire Transformation': she can transform with the use of fire *'Fire Transmutation': she can transmutate into anything with the use of fire *'Firestorm Creation': she can create an intense storm of pure fire *'Flame Shield': she can create a shield of pure fire to block oncoming attacks from all directions *'Inflammation': she can ingulf anything, including herself in fire *'Healing Fire': she can heal herself and others with fire *'Pyrokinetic Combat': she can fight using her fire *'Pyrokinetic Regeneration': she can regenerate herself with her fire *'Pyroportation': she can teleport using fire *'Burning': she can burn anything including non-flammable objects/items *' Melting': she can melt anything *'Heat Transferral:' she can transfer her own heat into others and never lose heat whilst doing it *'Ultimate Burning': she can burn anything completely into nothing *'Incineration': she can incinerate anything and anybody into pure ash *'Fire Attacks': she can attack with pure, hot fire *'Flame Solidification': she can make flames into a solid state *'Pyrokinetic Constructs': she can create weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants *'Pyrokinetic Telekinesis': she can move/lift fire at nearly any speed *'Pyrokinetic Flight': she can project a flame from their bodies. She can project a huge amount of fire to increase speed, a small amount for simple levitation or propel themselves without taking flight at all *'Pyrokinetic Surfing': she can controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities she otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally *'Cryokinesis: Since the ice is just another form of water, she is able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way she does with the water *'''Snow Manipulation: As snow is also another form of water, she is able to manipulate snow at will, like she does with water and ice *'Cryokinetic Combat': she can fight with any form of combat with her ice powers *'Cryokinetic Invisibility': she can turn herself and others invisbile with the use of ice *'Cryokinetic Regeneration': she is able to regenerate herself and others with ice *'Cryoportation': she can teleport using ice *'Cryostasis': she can freeze cells, whole tissues, or any other substances susceptible to damage caused by chemical reactivity or time by cooling to sub-zero temperatures to preserve them. This is because at low enough temperatures, any enzymatic or chemical activity which might cause damage to the material in question is effectively stopped *'Ice Aura': thanks to her cryokinetic abilities she has a pale, icy blue aura *'Ice Empowerment': she can become stronger when near ice *'Ice Healing': she is able to heal herself and others with ice *'Ice Mimicry': she can mimic ice *'Ice Transmutation': she is able to transmutate anything from ice *'Dark Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate the darkest aspect of ice that is straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in downright malicious ways. Dark ice doesn't just freeze, it crushes and shatters all things, including regular ice *'Blizzard Creation': she can create blizzards *'Darkness Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the darkness from dark ice *'Famine Inducement': she can induce famine with the use of dark ice *'Ice Generation': she is able to generate ice *'Insanity Inducement': can induce insanity with the use of dark ice *'Phantasm Manipulation': she is able to commune with other worldly spirits and control them and their energies to any extent. She is also able induce great amounts of fear into the hearts of others and use spirits to cause great chaos. She can even control the souls of others when they are dead *''' Storm Creation': can create storms *'Weather Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the weather to her own comfort *'Demon Ice Manipulation': she can generate and manipulate the mystical demonic ice, which cannot be melted by mortal means, drawn straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about winter, ice and arctic areas, including the fears of treacherous ice breaking, burying/devouring, damaging or tripping the victim in malicious awareness. Demonic Ice can cause excruciating pain upon contact instead or cause instant death, possibly even for relatively beneficial purposes, such as summoning spirits of the deceased temporarily back to the world of living from hell. She can even use Reanimation or Resurrection via Summoning the damned and/or Demons. *'Demon Ice Attacks': she can form attacks with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Breath': she can breath demon ice from her mouth and nose *'Demon Ice Infusion': she is able to infuse herself and others with demon ice *'Formulated Demon Ice Blasts': she can concentrate and shoot out demonic ice blasts from her body *'Demon Ice Combat': she fight with demonic ice *'Demon Ice Constructs': she is able to construct anything out demonic ice *'Ice Embodiment:' she is the embodiment of pure ice *'Ice Magic': by using ice to perform magical activities *'Pure Ice Manipulation': she is able to create and manipulate pure ice *'Snow Manipulation': she can manipulate and control snow *'Sub-Zero Rain': she can create sub-zero rain aka ice *'Air Manipulation': she can manipulate and control the density of the air *'Cold Immunity': she is naturally immune to the cold *'Crystal Manipulation': Ice is a type of crystal *'Reflection Manipulation': she is able to manipulate and create reflections from both water and ice *'Thermal Manipulation': she can create and manipulate the thermal temperature of the ice *'Ultimate Freeze': she can freeze anything and anyone withou difficulty *'Water Manipulation': she can manipulate and create water in all forms *'Cryo-Phasing': she can combine intangibility and ice powers to freeze the objects she passes through them *'Cold Energy Manipulation': can control and manipulate cold energy around her and others *'Frostbite': to freeze anything to atomic level making it fragile *'Cellular Disintegration': by causing frostbites that cannot be repaired *'Burrowing': with choice between simply gliding through ice or leaving tunnel *'Efficacy Manipulation': including speed, density, hardness and/or sharpness of the ice *'Cryokinetic Constructs': can create anything out of ice *'Cryo-Telekinesis': she can move/lift ice at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. She can even do this on vacuum of space if she has way to survive the experience *' Cryokinetic Surfing': she can use the ice in order to travel *'Elemental Flight': can fly using ice *'Ice Attacks': she can create/manipulate ice in any and all forms of attacks *'Cryo Bomb Generation': Create bombs/explosions of ice/cold *'Expanding Ice Bolts': Project ice/cold that expands rapidly on contact with an object *'Formulated Ice Blasts': Release blasts of ice/cold in a form of a creature or object *'Freeze Vision': Emit ice/cold from one's eyes *'Frozen Surface': Cause surfaces to freeze *'Hand Blasts:' Release ice/cold blasts from hands *'Ice Ball Projection': Create and launch spheres of ice/cold *'Ice Beam Emission': Release beams of ice/cold *'Ice Blast': Release ice/cold over a specific target area *'Ice Bolt Projection': Release low powered projectiles of ice/cold *'Ice Breath': Discharge ice/cold blasts from mouth *'Ice Bullets': Fire in short sequence over a wide area *'Ice Infusion': Empower and energize anything touched or used or usually a weapon with ice/cold *'Ice Wave Emission': Send out a wave of ice/cold that repels everything *'Missile Generation': Create missiles of ice/cold *'Obscured Attacks': Channel attacks through a medium *'Omnidirectional Ice Waves': Send out a wave of ice/cold in all directions *'Reflective Attacks': Release attacks of ice/cold that can bounce off of any surface *'Scatter Shot:' Release ice/cold blasts that split into multiple fragments *'Sword Beam Emission': Release ice/cold blasts from swords and other such bladed weapons *'Wave Motion Blast': Launch a massive wave of ice/cold *'Zap': A tiny short release of ice/cold to cause pain or discomfort, usually too low-powered to be destructive Unknown Powers *'Power Randomization': have random powers *'Power Bestowal': Give supernatural powers/abilities to others *'Superpower Manipulation': manipulate any and all superpowers with ease *'Enhanced Power Replication': can replicate anything including superpowers with little to no ease *'Omnipotence': all powerful *'Complete Arsenal': have every power *'Absolute Traits''' - includes: Absolute 4th Wall Awareness, Absolute Absorption, Absolute Accuracy, Absolute Acquisition, Absolute Activation, Absolute Adaptation, Absolute Agility, Absolute Ammunition, Absolute Analysis, Absolute Animal Control, Absolute Archery, Absolute Archery Mastery, Absolute Armor, Absolute Assimilation, Absolute Athleticism, Absolute Attack, Absolute Augmentation, Absolute Balance Control, Absolute Balance Manipulation, Absolute Banishment, Absolute Barrier, Absolute Beauty, Absolute Blade Manipulation, Absolute Blade Mastery, Absolute Breath, Absolute Burning, Absolute Cancellation, Absolute Celestial Manipulation, Absolute Chakra, Absolute Chakram Skill, Absolute Charisma, Absolute Chi, Absolute Climbing, Absolute Cloaking, Absolute Cloning, Absolute Combat, Absolute Command, Absolute Compassion, Absolute Condition, Absolute Constant Velocity, Absolute Cooking, Absolute Cosmic Awareness, Absolute Creation, Absolute Dagger Skills, Absolute Darkness, Absolute Death, Absolute Defense, Absolute Destruction, Absolute Dexterity, Absolute Dowsing, Absolute Durability, Absolute Elemental Control, Absolute Elemental Manipulation, Absolute Elemental Resistance, Absolute Embodiment, Absolute Empathy, Absolute Endurance, Absolute Energy, Absolute Equilibrium, Absolute Evasion, Absolute Existence, Absolute Field Mastery, Absolute Fighting, Absolute Fighting Style Mastery, Absolute Flexibility, Absolute Force, Absolute Force Manipulation, Absolute Forging, Absolute Form, Absolute Hearing, Absolute Horsemanship, Absolute Illusion, Absolute Immortality, Absolute Intellect, Absolute Intuition, Absolute Investigation, Absolute Jump, Absolute Kindness, Absolute Kinesis, Absolute Learning, Absolute Life, Absolute Linking, Absolute Lock Manipulation, Absolute Lung Capacity, Absolute Magic, Absolute Manifestation, Absolute Manipulation, Absolute Marksmanship, Absolute Mastery, Absolute Mental Shield, Absolute Negation, Absolute Nullification, Absolute Offense, Absolute Perception, Absolute Permanence, Absolute Physical Shield, Absolute Power, Absolute Power Bestowal, Absolute Power Borrowing, Absolute Power Negation, Absolute Power Reflection, Absolute Precognition, Absolute Predication, Absolute Preparedness, Absolute Probability Manipulation, Absolute Reflexes, Absolute Regeneration, Absolute Replication, Absolute Resistance, Absolute Restoration, Absolute Sailmanship, Absolute Sealing, Absolute Shapeshifting, Absolute Shield Construction, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Sixth Sense, Absolute Sovereignty, Absolute Space Manipulation, Absolute Speed, Absolute Staff Proficiency, Absolute Stamina, Absolute Storage, Absolute Strength, Absolute String Manipulation, Absolute Suppression, Absolute Sword Mastery, Absolute Synesthesia, Absolute Technology, Absolute Telekinesis, Absolute Telepathy, Absolute Thievery, Absolute Time Control, Absolute Time Manipulation, Absolute Touch, Absolute Transmutation, Absolute Velocity, Absolute Vision, Absolute Void Sealing, Absolute Weapon Construction, Absolute Weapon Manipulation, Absolute Weapon Replication, Absolute Weapon Wielder, Absolute Will, Absolute Healing, Absolute Scythe Mastery, Absolute Scythe Wielding, Absolute Shielding, Absolute Shield Creation, Absolute Shield Penetration, Absolute Elementatl Resistance, etc... *'Nullification': cancel out any and all powers within several thousand miles *'Omnilingualism': know and speak any and all languages *'Omni-Lock': exist outside of time/space/reality *'Omnipresence': be everywhere at once *'Omnicompetence': handle any and all situations without difficulty *'Omniscience': know everything and anything *'Divinity': possess divine powers *'Cosmic Awareness': be aware of anything that affects the her on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect her in any way or even somebody talking about her *'Cosmic Knowledge': have vast amounts of knowledge about the universe *'Danger Intuition': can sense any and all types of danger *'Intuitive Aptitude': Instantly understand the workings of anything no matter how simple or complex *'Dimensional Awareness': Detect cross-dimensional portals or barriers *'Supernatural Knowledge': have knowledge on everything and anything having to do with the supernatural *'Dimensional Vision': see other dimensions *'Illusion Awareness': be aware if one's surroundings are false *'Illusion Manipulation': create and manipulate illusions *'Shapeshifting Awareness': see through shapeshifting disguises Likes *Brick *Baths *Red *Reading *Christmas *Halloween *Playing on her 3DS XL *Her ribbon *Pink *Her Hair *Being helpful *Being kind *History *Science *Math *PE *Language *Spaghetti *Being nice *Sweets *Bubbles *Buttercup *Boomer *Butch *To Play with her sisters *Learning *Internet *Learning new languages *Learning about different civilizations other than the ones on Earth (Ancient included) *Games *Going to School *Hanging out with her sisters *Her favorite cereals *Being a hero *Taking the role as the oldest of the girls *Kuriko *Making Plans *Crime Fighting *Her family *Sasha *Bled *Blight *Bunny *Bell *Barasia * Banana * Barach *Nicole Sweet *Blaze *Blow *Jenny Wakeman *Being the Leader *Books *Dee-Dee *Robin Snyder *Mike Believe *The City of Townsville *Playing Dress up *Seeing her sisters getting along *Professor Utonium *Being a daughter-figure of Professor Utonium *Making new concoctions with different chemicals and others. *Her powers *The city safe *Berserk *April *Hotline *Her Yo-Yo *Designing her own clothes and accessories *Sleeping *Quotes *Poetry *Anna Goldman *Anime *Manga *Computers *Eating junk food and sweets *TV *Megaville *Dogs *Cats *Word Searches *Sudoku *Crosswords *Writing *Taking photos *Jewelry *Ear cuffs *Valentine's Day *Christmas *Her Birthday *Urban legends *The Supernatural *J-pop & J-rock (Japanese Pop & Japanese Rock) *Reading ghost stories *Cryptozoology *Putting her hair in different styles *Cosplaying *Learning magic *Stuffed animals *Singing *Dancing *Writing *Drawing Dislikes *Crime and Villains *Being Tricked *Dexter *Being defeated in a fight *Watching her sisters argue *Being thought of as stupid *Having her hair butchered *School Bullies *Mandark *Liver and Onions *Bugs *Spiders *The Town of Citiesville *Failing Tests *The Powerpunk Girls (She ONLY likes Breserk) *Brat *Brute *Oppressor Plutonium *Princess Morbucks (Hates with a passion, has a very competitive rivalry) *The Professor's Chili *Being cheated *Monsters *Being played *Being toyed with *Being embarrassed *Egg Nog *Being talked down to *Being called stupid *Being lied to *Heavy Metal Music *Darian Hendrickson *Damian Hendrickson *Darrik Hendrickson *Being watched *Desiree Goldman *HIM *Sedusa *Tootsie Diamonds *Mojo Jojo Relationships Bubbles (Sister) Buttercup (Sister) Professor Utonium (Father) Kimiko Tohomiko (Best Friend) Berserk (Best Friend) Brick (Boyfriend/Best Friend/Enemy) Butch (Good Friend/Enemy) Boomer (Good Friend/Enemy) Anna Goldman (Best Friend) Brute (Enemy) Brat (Enemy) Princess Morbucks (Rival/Enemy) Dexter (Annoyance/Boyfriend) Bell (Friend/Ally) Barasia (Friend/Ally) Darian Hendrickson (Ex-Boyfriend/Enemy) Mr. Weasel (Ally) Ms. Keane (Teacher) Jenny Wakeman (Friend/Ally) Courage (Friend/Ally) Bunny (Friend/Ally) Desiree Goldman (Arch-Enemy) Sam (Best Friend) Danny (Close Friend) Tucker (Close Friend) Songs #New World By Twill #Stand Up By Twill #Never Give Up By Sonar Pocket #The Power of Love By Jennifer Cihi #You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home By Miley Cyrus #Beautiful Soul By Jesse McCartney #Love Story By Taylor Swift Aries Traits *Being the leader *Admired and respected by all *Benevolent *Organization *Honest *Up Front *Pride *Dignity *Born Leaders *Protecting her pride *Brave *Courageous *Intelligence *Superiority *Enthusiastic *Inclined intellect *Temper *Protective *Self Confidence *Being easliy flattered *Attention seeker *Helping others *Soft spot for children and animals *Challenges *Bringing high expectations *Hates lies and betrayal of trust *Hates being challenged for being the leader *Warm-hearted *Physically Strong *Emotionally Strong Artwork Brick + Blossom.fng.gif|Brick + Blossom 38545.jpg|Blossom in PPGD blosivy.gif|Blossom in the Halloween Special beach-blossom-1-blossom-powerpuff-girls-9229711-300-379.jpg|Blossom in her Bathing Suit the_commander_and_leader_by_griddles-d41zg10.jpg|Blossom the Commander & Leader baileenashton.gif|Blossom wearing a chinese suit Hyper-blossom-powerpuff-girls-z-5858841-295-240.gif|Blossom in Super Z 10th_anniversary_Blossom_by_Seiryuga.jpg|Blossom in FusionFall|link=Blossom bloshawkgirl.gif|Blossom as Hawkgirl|link=Blossom blosbat2.gif|Blossom as Batgirl|link=Blossom 2009-5-3-2.jpg|Curious Blossom 2008-2-3-1.jpg|Cute Blossom blossomz.png|What long hair! teenblossom.gif|Teen Blossom 2006-12-16-1.jpg|Listening to my MP3! 2008-4-6-1.jpg|Blossom & Bubbles 400px-Blossom-pics-blossom-powerpuff-girls-12673807-650-851.jpg|Brushing my Hair 2008-6-29-0.jpg|I Love Ice Cream! 2008-7-12-0.jpg|Riding My Bike! 2008-10-5-0.gif|I'm Ready! 2008-11-29-3.gif|Hi! 2008-9-14-0.jpg|Blossom is awesome 2006-11-26-2.jpg|What a cute girl! 2008-5-10-4.jpg|Dinosaur Blossom 2008-5-4-1.jpg|Nice Dress, Blossom! 2009-4-18-0.jpg|A Go-Getter 2009-2-16-3.jpg|Cute! 2009-3-20-0.jpg|Such long hair! 2008-4-19-0.jpg|Awww! Your making me blush! chibiblossom.jpg|Am I in heaven? berserk_vs_blossom_1245248794.jpg|My counterpart, Berserk 1023012301230123.12332435201323.3..png|Blood my goth counter-part ballista.png|My shadowpunk counterpart Ballista blossom_4_by_girlslabo-d4psx9w.jpg|Blossom's First kick Bedtime Blossom.jpg|Me in my nightie Professor Blossom.jpg|My dream job New Blossom.jpg|My new outfit Blaze-Chan.jpg|My Daughter Halloween Blossom.jpg|My Dark Side Neanderthal Blossom.gif|Prehistoric Maid Blossom.jpg|Cleaning Time! Reporter.gif|Reporter Chinese Blossom.gif|Chinese New Year Blossom Spy.gif|Specal Agent Blossom Know-It-All.gif|Ms Know-It-All Telephone Call.jpg|"Oh, Professor!" Blossom Thinking.jpg|Thinking Blossom Nervous.jpg|Why am I nervous??? Haloween blossom x brick by bipinkbunny-d31q8xc.png|Happy Halloween! Future Daughter Reds.gif|Blazie He-He.png|What is she up to? Hmph.jpg|Hmph! Grrrr.....jpg|POed big time Nap Time.gif|What's going on? Pose.png|Take this! Sushi.png|What's this? Undercover.jpg|Undercover Blossom Adult Blossom.png|Adult Adult Brick.png|Husband Blair.png|Daughter Blair Lady like by bleedmanlover-d3r8vtq.png|Blair Family portrait color by bleedmanlover-d567jr8.png|Family picture Blossom's Room.jpg|My Room Request brett britney and blair by bleedmanlover-d549slx.png|Nephew & Neices Brett, Blair, Britney Request ben and butterfly by bleedmanlover-d547y6o.png|Butterfly & Ben Adult Boomer.png|Brother-In-Law Boomer Buddy.png|Nephew Buddy The puffyruff kids by bleedmanlover-d4pd6r8.png|PRK Cartoon party by turtlehill-d424l3f.jpg|Party Blossom by turtlehill-d4uz5vw.jpg|Princess Blossom Sisters by turtlehill-d4qomq1.jpg|Sisters Bloosom and dexter by turtlehill-d3gdvv5.jpg|Dexter & Blossom Girls side by turtlehill-d56fyaa.jpg|The Girls' Side Toon fantasy 5 story leaving by turtlehill-d494rol.jpg|Journey Trick or treat by turtlehill-d4eki5o.jpg|Halloween BloSsOM X BrIcK II by sweetxdeidara.jpg|Bed of Roses Blossom sketch by sweetxdeidara-d45togd.jpg|Sketches Ppgzd hyper blossom neos by turtlehill-d4y1v3w.jpg|Hyper Blossom Neos BlOsSoM_x_BrIcK_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Piggy Back Ride! Friends by turtlehill-d4qwlj3.jpg|Best Friends Ppgz by turtlehill-d57xpll.jpg|PPGZD Lunch time by turtlehill-d3jxhlz.jpg|Lunch Time brick_and_blossom_by_val3riao0o-d3h3wso.jpg|Sweet Kiss Oadette Blossom.gif|Oadette thatomic_blossom.gif|Atomic Blossom blossomscissors.gif|Cutting Time! BlosSom_X_BrIcK_III_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Kiss _Hard_Decision__by_blossomppg.jpg|Hard Decision powerpuff_goddess_blossom_by_nzz1-d3l6n4e.jpg|Goddess Blossom.png|Biker Blossom Made by Mystic-Chan Sailor Blossy.png|Sailor Blossy Ppgz0210.gif|Attack! Ppgz0211.gif|Attack! Ppgz0692.jpg|Eeeepppp! PPGZ2.gif|PPGZ Ppgz41 random045.jpg|Hyper Blossom Ppgz all dressed up.jpg|PPG PPGZ as RG by isuzu9.jpg|PPGZ Ppgz tv0030 (1).jpg|Grr Ppgz tv0049.jpg|Mmmm! Ppgz tv0139.gif|Yummy! Ppgz tv0142.jpg|Kiriko Ppgz tv0195.gif|Ramen Wall ppgz pretty girls by bipinkbunny-d384a0l.png|PPGZ KurikoFan2PPGZEpisode52 PIC03.jpg|Momoko's Dream Brick x momoko by leidyhina92-d37dh3n.png|Red Z Brick x momoko sweety dreans.png|Wedding Momoko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Momoko Akatsutsumi Momoko 3.jpg|Akatsutsumi Momoko Momoko and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Winter Momoko and Kuriko 2 by cc kk.jpg|Beach New year Momoko.jpg|Momoko-Chan WELCOMEmomo.png|Vocaloid Blossom.gif|Hyper Blossom Blossom 4.jpg|Blossom Z Blossom and Brick 2 by cc kk.jpg|Reds Blossom and Brick by cc kk.jpg|Confession Blossom brick 1.jpg|Night Blossom Club ID 2 by Blossom Club.jpg|Blossom Club Brick and blossom by propimol-d3dvud9.jpg|Prom Copy of Blossom21.jpg|Sleepy Copy of Blossom22.jpg|Headache Dexter and Blossom.jpg|Beach Dex and blossom.jpg|PPGD Ppgd brick and blossom by propimol-d51m2fv.jpg|Hmm Ppgd brick blossom love by propimol-d3zjyfe.jpg|Prom Brick x Blossom by Pak009.jpg|Team Red Brick and blossom by fanylove19-d4hbg0h.jpg|Hallway Encounter ppg_4_real__blossom__by_retipuj_rules-d2adjte.jpg|Teen Blossom_as_teen.jpg|Teen brick_and_blossom__s_daughter_by_ilove_cookies-d3a0cin.jpg|Daughter Blossomff.jpg|Fusion Fall Momoko-Chan.png|Momoko-Chan Momoko-Sama.png|Momoko-Sama Momoko Nanami.png|Momoko Nanami Momoko-Hime.png|Momoko-Hime Momoko-Chan.jpg|Momoko-Chan Hyper Momoko.jpg|Hyper Momoko Momoko-Sempai.jpg|Hyper Blossom Momoko Blossom.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Sensei.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Kun.jpg|Hyper Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802754-11.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Dono.jpg|Momoko Momoko-Sama.jpg|Blossom Momoko-Koi.jpg|Hmm Momoko-Hime.jpg|Poochie Momoko-Koi.png|Sweet 2005-7-2-2.gif|Hi! 2005-5-28-1.jpg|Let's Do It! 2005-5-8-0.jpg|Oh, my! 2005-5-5-3.gif|What cha' ya say? 2005-5-22-0.gif|Micro 2005-7-10-1.jpg|Hmmm 2005-7-16-3.jpg|10 Years old 2005-7-23-1.jpg|Happy 2004-3-28-1.gif|Looking 2003-12-3-0.gif|Black 'N White 2003-3-13-0.jpg|Attack ppgz_tv0176_resize.jpg|Momoko ppgz_neos_by_reizeropein-d4tdvdn.jpg|Neos notamonkey.gif|NOT A MONKEY! 2004-7-27-0b.png|Talking to Brick 2006-9-3-0.jpg|Hn! Blossom psg style by natsumi chan0wolf-d36cwv5.png|Teenager 2004-7-31-0.png|Undercover Blossom steals brick s hats by sophiegegewophie-d58wanj.jpg|Hat Knapper 2008-11-30-2.jpg|Winter 2009-3-14-1.png|Beautiful 2009-3-8-2.jpg|Cool Off 2008-12-20-0.jpg|Springtime 2008-9-27-0.gif|Tohou Blossom 2007-1-6-0.jpg|Liberty Belle Berserk Crazy.png|My Counterpart Berserk Blossom Mech Smaller size by Seiryuga.jpg|My Rockette Counterpart Brittney Copy of ppgz tv0012.jpg|Brushing My Teeth Copy of thepowerpuffgirlsz87.jpg|WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL US?!?!?!?!?! SeXy_BlOsSoM_by_sweetxdeidara.jpg|Sexy blossom_by_propimol-d52ybxx.jpg|Prom Night blossom_dance_party_by_propimol-d532j9n.jpg|Dancing Blossom_and_Brick_by_propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Kiss ppgd_brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d5190j8.jpg|Red Sketches ppgd_princess_by_propimol-d51zkc6.jpg|Princesses ppgd_blossom_by_propimol-d47yj0b.jpg|PPGD Bell vs blossom by propimol-d51ut0w.jpg|Blossom VS Bell Guardians 2 uniforms by sexy blossom-d3asotz.png|Uniform Ready to go to school by sexy blossom-d39lctm.png|Getting Ready For School High school ii by noyver-d375wse.jpg|Class Blossom Dexter love by Freaksofmanga.jpg|Breeze Dexterxblossom brick by mamepika.jpg|Jealousy Dexter and blossom lucky star by dexterxblossom4341-d31grrq.png|Little Kiss Fusion Fall by Kaiami.jpg|FF Blossom and dexter by psyconorikan-d38o3db.png|Sketch Blossom and Dexter by miitsuki lunallena.jpg|Worried Blossom and Dexter Forever by ShadOBabe.jpg|Tired Dexter loves Blossom by TheRoseOfManga.jpg|Dance Dexter Blossom by difinity.jpg|Sketch Blossom and Dexter CHIBI by pokediged.jpg|Chibis Dexter and blossom party by dexterxblossom4341-d32by6x.png|Dance Two great minds by psyconorikan-d38vzup.png|Love Achy-Breaky-heart-blossom-and-dexter-12991097-900-1156.jpg|Hall Xmas blossomxdexter by xxlovexfanxx-d36j0y2.jpg|X-Mas 2 comish momoko x dexter by lbiancal-d3jyifg.png|Blushing Blossom-and-Dexter-blossom-and-dexter-17516408-460-615.jpg|Secret Dexter surprise valentineday by bipinkbunny-d39o5jf.png|Crazy Valentine's hiroxmomo__after_a_long_time_by_nanakoblaze-d54r9ay.png|Edo Love 2008-1-3-0.jpg|Chinese 2008-1-20-1.jpg|Ohhhh 2008-1-26-1.jpg|:D 2008-1-27-4.jpg|Upset 2008-2-16-1.jpg|Quiet 2008-3-8-0.jpg|Country 2008-2-2-0.jpg|Happy 2008-2-3-2.jpg|Talking 2008-2-24-1.jpg|The Dark 2008-3-1-0.jpg|Nightie 2008-3-2-1.jpg|Resting 2008-3-20-0.jpg|Thinking 2008-4-5-1.jpg|Rice Ball 2008-3-23-1.jpg|Flying 2008-10-25-0.jpg|Having Fun! 2008-10-13-0.jpg|Playing 2007-1-2-2.gif|Hehe Protecting-you-blossom-and-brick-22042054-801-997.jpg|Protect Puff Punk Ruff by Yang Mei.jpg|Triangles PPG RRB PPKG PPGZ and RRBZ by Trinity630.jpg|Z 35 expressions rrbs x ppgs z by bipinkbunny-d40iiwy.png|Emotions Ppgsxrrbs birthdays april 2011 by bipinkbunny-d3dobsq.png|Happy Birthday! blosstarfire.gif|Star Fire Blossom blossom_by_fantasyblade-d3ivgfg.gif|Epic Blossom__s_Talking_Toy.jpg|Prank brick_and_blossom_ttwtt_by_sweetxdeidara-d4myq4h.jpg|Aftermath ppg_evil_saga__red_knights_by_thescarletsail-d30x0eu.jpg|Red Saga bell_vs_blossom_1_by_propimol-d3ztj4b.jpg|Bell VS Blossom gift__this_suits_me_just_fine_by_geoffnet-d55wjow.png|Love __rq___in_the_light_of_rain_by_kazunapikachu-d5bnm0x.png|Rain brick_y_blossom_ppgd_by_nazy244-d4llzvt.jpg|Manga Brick x blossom by ppgSNAFU.jpg|Kiss blossom_does_cos_play_by_syico-d56v2x6.png|Cosplay Mega blossom by sailormystic-d5dj1sd.jpg|Sailor Blossom Momoko-San.jpg|Momoko-San Fashion Momoko.jpg|Momoko Fashion Show Blossom and mimi by turtlehill-d5dvr1g.jpg|Mimi & Blossom Reds by turtlehill-d5efsx1.jpg|Red Prince & Princess ppgd_brick_and_blossom_by_propimol-d3djuc4.jpg|Reds powerpuffgirls-ppgd-style-bleedman-6300185-100-100.png|PPGD PPGD_by_bleedman.jpg|Comic blossom_ink_by_sweetxdeidara-d49w17l.jpg|Blossom BLOSSOM OF POWERPUFF GIRLS.png|Kawaii Kawaii Blossom.png|Valentine's Day blossom_dancing_by_jksketchy-d31vdfp.png|Dancing brick_and_blossom___balloons_by_jksketchy-d4wadmg.png|Balloons Prize red string by jksketchy-d4gbgtv.png|Red String of Fate Com brick and blossom 1 by jksketchy-d3an1kb.png|Tag Powerpuff universe by snowflake da kitty.jpg|Blossoms blossom_and_brick_love_by_nanakoblaze-d56ixl6.gif|Love blossom-011-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Happy blossom-010-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|I Love My Hair blossom-005-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Savin' The Day! blossom-006-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Fight Time! blossom-002-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Speed Racer blossom-007-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|How Sweet blossom-001-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Day Is Saved! blossom-004-Powerpuff-Girls.jpg|Kickin' Some Ass! 2008-11-8-0.jpg|Opps... PowerpuffGirlsCv61.jpg|Bubble Growth Blossom Utonium.png|Chibi Dexterxblossom brick by mamepika.jpg|Tempting to kill Ppg rrb by PPG RRB.jpg|Surprised bored_out_of_my_mind_by_bleedmanlover-d5bco5v.png|Expect the unexpected dinner_time_by_bleedmanlover-d3r9ckf.png|Nephew piggy_back_by_bleedmanlover-d3r9dds.png|Nephew request__moon_and_leaf_by_bleedmanlover-d5d403n.png|Niece & Nephew poke_by_bleedmanlover-d50v45m.png|Poke! Girlz of edo by bipinkbunny-d54qr42.png|Edo counterpart Momo-Chan _redz_we_are_a_great_team___by_bipinkbunny-d5gj84p.png|We're A Great Team! edo_on_problems__momo_and_hiro_by_bipinkbunny-d5k20s9.png|Momo and Hiro wall___friends_like_sisters_by_bipinkbunny-d5dynod.png|What about me?!?!?! beginning_of_times__edo_era_by_bipinkbunny-d49mkfr.png|Momo-Chan Momoko2.jpg|Chibi Momoko1.jpg|Chibi 2006-12-2-0.gif|See Ya! 2006-1-1-1.jpg|Lets Fight! 2006-12-16-2.jpg|Saving the Day! 2006-2-11-0.jpg|Ohhhh....Pretty! 2006-11-18-2.jpg|Hi! 2006-2-26-1.gif|Split Personality 2005-10-8-0.jpg|Teen 2004-11-14-0.jpg|Saving The Day 2004-11-17-2.jpg|Pasoko De Oekaki! 2004-12-19-2.png|Where oh where 2004-11-27-0.jpg|Painting 2004-12-11-1.jpg|Blossom 2004-10-30-0.jpg|Happy Halloween! 794693-blossom1.jpg|Who touched my stuff? Winter Blossom.jpg|Winter 2007-1-14-1.jpg|Wintertime 2007-3-24-1.jpg|"Hello" 2007-4-22-1.jpg|Colonial Blossom 2007-8-24-3.jpg|Braids 2007-12-1-2.jpg|Winter Momoko winter by mamepika.jpg|Winter Miyako-Chan.jpg|Uh.... 2011-07-11-420845.jpeg|Baby Blossom I was bored during a ppg marathon by 1niji girl2-d57oved.png|Forms %%%%!.jpg|Cutie @;;.jpeg|Happy New Year! Save you by karo0lina-d5o5539.png|Love I was thinking about you by nyahyunochan-d5mptnc.jpg|Love Brianna utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o55kw.jpg|Daughter Connor utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o53ij.jpg|Son Betty utonium jojo by crosschick647-d5o575b.jpg|Daughter blossom_ppg_by_chuckylovestiff123-d4x9qny.jpg|Teen Blossom_Wa_lolita_by_YokoKinawa.png|Wa Lolita Angelic Princess Blossom.png|Angelic Princess Princess Blossom.png|Princess Blossom Christmas.png|Christmas Fairy Blossom.png|Fairy Guardian Blossom.png|Guardian Princess Bloss.png|Queen Eternal Gemstone Bloss.png|Eternal Gem Eternal Bloss.png|Eternal Star Bloss.png|Star Her s wish page2 by turtlehill-d5x8qy1.jpg|Her's Wish Chi by turtlehill-d64fb02.jpg|Chi blossom_ppg_ng_by_PP21.jpg|High School Bubbles_Blossom_Buttercup_by_UntouchableGreen.jpg|School Request bloom and blade by bleedmanlover-d53kq59.png|Her Son and Daughter the_queen_by_thescarletsail-d35u1e0.jpg|The Queen Blossom_Gets_Hit_By_A_Car_by_blackhellcat.jpg|Ouch... ____hold_your_colors_by_iluvsnake-d4cfind.jpg|RRBs & PPGs tag 00b0ec6d3aec92afeeb639220319d0cf.gif|Super Speed blosvenus2.gif|Sailor Venus Cosplay Erjm7.gif|Flowers 18426190_220x183.gif|Bedtime 75509385us6.gif|Summer Vacation 2009-1-12-0.gif|Blossom Cosplay 2007-1-7-1.gif|Leader-Girl blosgrin2.gif|Grin 1a0340ff3ad3bf88d21a245cd01bf7a1.png|Devious Balletic_Blossy_by_nzz1.png|Ballet the_family_by_bleedmanlover-d5ti63s.png|Family Cure Moon.jpg|Precure Blossom Cosplay __gf___first_steps_by_kazunapikachu-d68dpci.jpg|Family 2007-08-17-67908.png|Hi! 2789_400x600.jpg|Too much reading Blossom-s-rainbow-hair-powerpuff-girls-27498253-1185-872.jpg|Blossom with Rainbow Hair Blossom_The_Hottie_by_HMontes.jpg|Fanmail Red.png|Mirror Twins Blossom Fairy.png|Fairy Blossom0.png|Blossom Bl.png|Blossom Blossom's New Look.png|New Look Rebel Blossom.png|Rebel _____PPGT__Rapunzel_by_Tuttava.png|Rapunzel _Autumnal_Equinox__by_Kasumi9.jpg|Autumn 225387d782f2a401734a2129c52a18b4.png|Puppy Dog Eyes Adult_blossom.png|Wedding 8c1e4f3d49eb1491bbe3cb4887f30c04.gif|Transformation 0ap.jpg|Cheerleader 0c1c520b89b5a6f169a3925617ccc815-d46f8b3.jpg|Chibi 2810 29.jpg|Yo-Yo Momoko akatsutsumi blossom by mekyoii-d4fggmm.png|Anime It s a counterpart thing by iluvsnake-d4e0x38.jpg|Secrets Duplo ataque boomerangue by bipinkbunny-d4sa5kx.png|Double Attack Brick and Blossom in What by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Study Brick and Blossom Forever by BiPinkBunny.jpg|Red Team 9a00083b5de3743c6a8ba0aec8bcaa63.jpg|School 931cd7efaa2f158ba8ddb5e4ed910533-d638otj.jpg|Prototype tumblr_lxputp4bEI1r3snos.png|Teen ppgeok07.jpg|Old Fashion ppg031.gif|Rabbit Ears PPG_1215_by_thweatted.png|Two of a Kind ppg_style_cure_blossom_by_artic_moon-d4142di.png|Cure Blossom Cosplay ppge03.jpg|Nurse ppge00.jpg|Liberty Belle ppge02.jpg|Virgo ppgx_blossom_by_xxjohnnytestloverxx-d5nhbuu.png|Blossom 2003-10-25-0.gif|Cool Stuff 2003-10-6-0a.jpg|Nightie 2003-9-23-1.jpg|Nyanko 2003-9-27-3.gif|Teen 2003-8-31-1.jpg|Shyness 2003-11-23-3.jpg|Ice Queen 2003-12-22-2.jpg|Snow Queen 2003-9-4-0.gif|POW! 2003-7-29-0.gif|GAH! 2004-10-17-0.png|Smart Ass __prize___showdown_that_was_always_meant_to_be_by_kazunapikachu-d57jnwm.jpg|Explosive Love Triangle Gift love thy enemy by kazunapikachu-d53wb8w.jpg|Flirting Gimme back my book by dasketcherz-d66qbwu.png|Teasing Sickblossom.jpg|Powerpox 8zxS1r8kf64o1_1280.jpg|Music Guru 50e26beaa7f7e.jpg|Vacation BlossomGroovy.png|Groovy blospebblesteen.gif|Teen Pebbles 2cgoa4x.gif|Beach 2008-12-13-1.gif|Speed Racer 641105.jpg|Surf's Up! _blossom__by_fullrings-d2z70ia.png|PPGD 1zg10.jpg|Commander and Leader 293bb2b2ca895e8b59a6cca548574bac-d51atxy.gif|Shyness Blossomwaiter.png|Playboy Bunny Blossem.jpg|Get Ready Girls! Blossom_frame1fc.jpg|FusionFall Hyperblossom_transform.png|Hyper Blossom Mt_blossem.jpg|Blossom not_funny__brick__by_dasketcherz-d73ids0.png|Not funny Brick Ppg and rrb by soraya7-d5hhyxv.jpg|Playful Fights Kiss by propimol-d5239fq.jpg|Sudden Kiss Brick noticing puberty by Icebluelink.jpg|Bikini Brick and blossom wallpaper by propimol-d51mw8m.jpg|Red Love Not funny brick by dasketcherz-d73ids0.png|Sneaky Kisser PPGroom.png|Accused Livingroom.png|Disappointment Dexlab.png|Amazed Science lab459.jpg|Science Lab Library89.jpg|Bookworm From the girls.jpg|Thanks Ble.png|Shock Blossy.png|Bloss Leader-Girl.png|Leader Girl Profblossom.png|Professor Scientist Blossom.png|Scientist Agent Blossom.png|Special Agent beauty_flowers_by_karo0lina-d7eveo0.png|Floral bea_blossom_by_thweatted-d5cps55.png|Cosplay blossom__3_by_nazy244-d4of9bo.jpg|Bloss CLAMP_style_Blossom.jpg|Clamp Blossom Lasers.jpg|Powering Up Bleedman__s_PPG_blossom_by_SABERJ2X.jpg|Pinky Blossom_colored.jpg|Charachter Design Love_is_in_the_air_by_ailil.jpg|Love is in the air 8118512.jpg|Blossom 20483080.jpg|Professor Blossom 27941187.jpg|Wishing you a Happy B-Day! global_guardian_s_momoko_by_turtlehill-d5g4r7l.jpg|Global Guardian infancy_memories_by_turtlehill-d5tsquf.jpg|Childhood Memories shall_we_dance__2013__red_s__by_turtlehill-d6z6ii1.jpg|Red Dance ppg_15th_by_turtlehill-d6v5bk7.jpg|Cosplay Party 687bea7ce69565ab1f33a763480b08f8.jpg|Boogie Man is Back! Boogiegba.png|HIM and Seek Family by bleedman-d5feryu.jpg|Family in Grim Tales 180px-Blossom and Buttercup staring at each other.jpg|Arguing Blossom__s_Bad_Hair_Day_by_HMontes.jpg|Bad Hair Day Blossom_As_Titania_by_HMontes.jpg|A Mid-Summer's Night Dream Blossom_At_The_Beach_by_HMontes.jpg|Beach Day blossom_breaks_through_by_blackhellcat-d4dbss1.jpg|Work Blossomisms_by_HMontes.jpg|Blossmisms PPGs_as_Brain_Eaters.jpg|Brain Eater 2004-2-3-1.jpg|Chemical X 2004-8-22-0b.jpg|Everything Nice 2004-7-14-0.jpg|Beach Play 2005-3-5-0w.jpg|Japanese Styled Blossom 333501.jpg|Saving the Day 905333.jpg|Snowball Fight 10008_-_AMH_Blossom_Bubbles_Powerpuff_Girls.jpg|That's What A Big Sister Does 2008-8-31-0.jpg|Coplaying Vocaloid 2009-07-20-180314.jpg|New Look 2009-07-20-180315.jpg|New Blossom Blossom Senshi.png|Senshi Blossom School.png|School Super Blossom.png|Super Senshi 2007-4-19-0.jpg|Music Queen 2007-3-3-1.jpg|Cooking 2007-05-02-53131.jpg|Momoko 2008-12-27-1.jpg|Liberty Belle 2007-9-1-2.jpg|Show Off Blossom_just__eh__standing_by_10got.jpg|Nightie Blossom-2.jpg|Ass kicking time Blossom-8.jpg|Shy Awesome-Blossom-powerpuff-girls-24270652-445-632.jpg|Awesome 13830072681150710571034nr9.jpg|Springtime 2009-1-25-1.jpg|Hi 2007-07-24-64659.jpg|Momoko 2003-11-11-0.gif|Fighting 2004-2-15-2.gif|Nap time 2004-11-8-0.png|Blossom 2004-3-4-0.gif|Know it all 2004-7-27-0.png|Telephone conversation Blossom (2).jpg|Blossom 2005-11-12-3.jpg|Intellect 2007-8-5-icesisaku.gif|Ice Breath Bubbles blossom buttercup the professor powerpuff girls 002.jpg|Movie Steamypuffs41.png Steamypuffs55.png Steamypuffs56.png Steamypuffs59.png Steamypuffs61.png Steamypuffs62.png Steamypuffs70.png Steamypuffs71.png Steamypuffs73.png Steamypuffs74.png Steamypuffs76.png Steamypuffs77.png Steamypuffs78.png Steamypuffs80.png Steamypuffs81.png Steamypuffs86.png Steamypuffs88.png Steamypuffs90.png Steamypuffs93.png Steamypuffs101.png Steamypuffs148.png Steamypuffs154.png Steamypuffs156.png Steamypuffs158.png Steamypuffs160.png Steamypuffs25.png Steamypuffs19.png 2011-11-09-451050.png 2011-07-16-422202.jpg 22923099.png 167.png 176.png popnbro.gif 2008-10-09-118962.png 2004-5-5-0.jpg 716afbbae62fa3a34cef5e808e24e173.gif 2005-11-23-2.gif 2006-5-4-2.gif 2005-12-3-3.gif 2007-1-7-2.gif 2007-8-4-0doriru.gif 2004-1-24-0rb.gif tumblr_lpjfgwhjyj1qfgqih.gif tumblr_m5qu63eHDc1r23ps8o1_500.gif blossom_bo_peep_cosplay__colored__by_jerimin19-d5po6oe.png Haipaaa_Burossomu_ZX__Colored__by_YokoKinawa.png blossom_x_brick___first_kiss_by_danitha_dn-d6yg9o1.jpg 6085693.jpg b_l_o_s_s_o_m_by_unazo-d3jlpol.jpg Blossom_PPG_by_Akari011Leana.jpg __ppgz_top001_resize.jpg 19294627.jpeg Img6f5453fd432ve7.jpeg Img-thing_(2).jpg Maximum_Blossom_by_mewgirl16.jpg ppge05.jpg TheBlossom1-2217365_946_1041.jpg blossom__beautiful_dirty_rich_by_mollymaster96-d373h29.jpg blossom_by_yang_mei-d37ow5x.jpg You're Really Good!.jpg 2007-12-30-1.jpg 2007-7-21-3.jpg 271113.jpg Agatha.jpg Alta.jpg Blossom-Sensei.jpg Tumblr m2as76fwC51r5v309o2 250.gif Momoko-powerpuff-girls-z-7802694-320-240.gif 43504.gif Blossom As A Ghost by blackhellcat.jpg Tumblr luzwpiVlUx1qao70vo2 500.gif E052cfe70f4650 full.gif 872bce0ee4e505b82592a457aa4e63f1-d4qd40b.png 861c06a5979e0e2072cf7cecdd3d3929-d337n3b.jpg Blodee.png BlossomTired.png Db371361343d084739318304f5ae70bc.png Scooby.png Blossom-4.png blossom_by_mekyoii-d4apsnn.png notadvertising.jpg blosdeeds.gif bloseliza.gif blosbellum.gif blosmai.gif blospebbles.gif bloskimboomron.gif blosneanderthal.gif bloso.gif blospipsyagain.gif blostoadette.gif blosunsure3.gif 2005-6-5-3.gif 2008-2-10-1.gif 2007-4-29-2.gif 2007-6-10-0.gif 2007-12-8-4.gif 20071208a.gif 2005-12-23-1k.gif 2005-12-18-1.gif 2006-6-11-1.gif 18317.jpg minimini.jpg BiDFtRACUAENPg8.jpg 2007-9-16-0.gif nikibbr.gif nikiiinnd.gif gomennasai.gif rarara.gif 2006-4-9-0.png 2008-12-14-1.jpg 2003-10-13-1.jpg 2003-11-19-2.jpg 2004-4-25-0.jpg 2006-7-14-1.jpg 2006-9-18-1.jpg 2005-8-25-0z.jpg 2006-8-23-0.jpg 2004-4-15-0.jpg 2005-1-10-0.jpg 2006-4-23-0.jpg 2007-8-18-1.jpg 2010-5-8-2.jpg 2005-2-6-0.png 2005-10-10-0.png 135394-img_000054.png 2004-8-4-0.png 2004-8-14-1.png 2005-3-27-2.jpg 2005-1-29-0.jpg 2006-7-11-0.jpg 2007-4-7-0sono1.jpg 2006-6-17-1.gif eatbl.gif oejapblossom.gif 1129.gif 2008-8-3-0.jpg 2006-5-7-5.jpg 901064_large.jpg 1101360.jpg 1167774.jpg 877386-10-1280244196774.jpg 2004-6-28-0.gif Trivia *Blossom is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls with long hair. *Blossom's pink color may be a reference to the leaders usually wearing red or shades of red in Super Sentai and many similar shows of Japanese origin (Pink is a lighter shade of red, which is usually chosen to look more feminine). *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who does not share the same eye color as her dark counterpart and male counterpart. *She is the only Powerpuff Girl who has multiple powers that she does not share with the others. *Blossom is the eldest of her sisters. *Blossom was the first Powerpuff Girl to get her name. *Blossom was also the first Powerpuff Girl to speak. *Blossom is the Powerpuff Girl with a huge red bow and a hair clip on the back. *She is the only one having lots of decorations in her hair. *Blossom makes an appearance in both of Bleedman's popular webcomics: PowerPuff Girls Doujinshi and Grim Tales: What about Mimi?. In PPGD, Blossom is one of the main characters. Like her original TV counterpart she is still the leader of the Powerpuff girls but is a bit more sensitive than her TV counterpart and is very strong willed. She also developed a recent large crush on Dexter. In GTWAM?, Blossom, now an adult, had a relationship with HIM and had a daughter named Mimi (in which this is most likely to be impossible, though). *Blossom from Powerpuff Girls Z bears the resemblance of Tsunade from Naruto and Darkwing Duck and Yashamaru from Naruto. *She is the only one who Princess Morbucks has a one-on-one rivalry with. *She has an anger scale, along with the others. *She and Berserk are best friends. *She is the only member of the Powerpuff Girls who has befriended a member of the Powerpunk Girls. *She despises both Dexter and Mandark. Category:Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Z Category:Superheroes Category:Teams Category:Leaders Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Toon Fantasy Category:Girls Category:Love Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Character Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Supernaturals Category:Supernatural Category:Reincarnations Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters Category:Grim Tales Characters